1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a card game apparatus and more specifically to such an apparatus in which a hollow playing board is provided which has a transparent top cover to enable observation of magnetic playing cards disposed within the cavity in the playing board with the cards being movable through access openings by a selector having a magnet associated therewith and movable along the top surface of the playing board combined with closure gates for the access openings and a sliding cover for a player viewing window to selectively conceal and reveal the cards in position in alignment with the player's viewing window.
2. Disclosure Statement
Game apparatuses utilizing movable game pieces having magnetic characteristics with the game pieces being moved in response to a manipulating device have been known for some time with the following U.S. patents being those known to applicants as relevant to this subject matter:
______________________________________ 1,461,833 J. S. Stansburg July 10, 1923 2,720,399 P. O. Pattyn Oct. 11, 1955 3,109,652 K. T. Strand et al Nov. 5, 1963 3,210,080 S. Rael et al Oct. 5, 1965 Re. 28,108 H. E. Lippert Aug. 6, 1974 ______________________________________